extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic State
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy|culture = Mashriqi (Arabic)|rank = Empire|capital = Ar-Raqqah (407)|tag = ISL|development = Start: 6 (revolt-released from Syria on 8 April, 2013) }}The is a Sunni Mashriqi monarchy which has it's on-file capital of Ar-Raqqah (407) located in the Al Jazira area, Mashriq region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; cores emerging during the 'Fall of the USSR' era. Rebels will spawn and occupy Shia provinces Ar-Raqqah (407) and Rahba (2548) on March 15, 2011, but are not rebels yet but separatists. The gains their cores, including on its on-file capital of Ar-Raqqah (407) on April 8, 2013, and the rebels occupying now Secular 's provinces mentioned above convert from separatists to separatists. If revolt-released from on the date of the gaining its cores, it will border Shia countries ( southeast) and Secular countries ( in the southwest and northeast and in the north). History Present Day The''' ' '''Islamic State' is the center of perhaps the most intense conflict in the Present Day startdate, with additional Islamist extremists running loose in Libya and Nigeria as well. See also: Syria, Iraq, Iran, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Lebanon, Jordan, Libya, Nigeria, Russia, Israel, Gazikumukh ( Chechnya), United States, China Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Strategy You should try to seek an alliance with Egypt and other powers that are on the other side of your neighbors. Since Syria and Iraq are going to be your first targets, you are going to need the support from allies in order to defeat your two enemies. You should start your world conquest by invading Kuwait. They are a one province nation bordering you, with a smaller army, and usually no allies, easy prey. Islamic State Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambitions: ** +3.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ideas: ** Harsh Desert Environment: *** +1.20 Attrition for Enemies ** Experienced Guerrilla Fighters: *** +60.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost ** Islamic Law: *** -2.10 National Unrest ** Salafi Fervour: *** +15.0% Morale of Armies ** Sophisticated Technology: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Foreign Mujahideen: *** -30.0% Mercenary Cost ** Restoring the Caliphate: *** -30.0% Core Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Mashriqi countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Fall of the USSR Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Near East countries Category:Releasable Only